Right as Rain
by Oblivionokay
Summary: 'They looked up at each other and their lips met. Jac was Zosia's miracle cure.'
**This was sort of add bits as I went along so I'm not entirely sure how good it actually is... but here is my second attempt at Jasia.**

 **Hope you enjoy, reviews are always welcomed xx**

 **Katie x**

* * *

Outside the window the grass lay flat, saddened by the feelings that were left as the fading sun of the summer began to set. The trees that lined the car park edge cast down their shadows filling the space between them with pools of darkness. A sparrow flew from above, swooping down and then looping back before resting in a nearby tree. The branch bent out at an odd angle, its tip seeming to curl round itself.

Jac had always noticed the finer details in life, if somethings worthy of living then it surely should be appreciated to the finest degree. Mutations of nature that caused variations within a species were what Jac's life were based on. Hearts were her life. She lived and breathed cardiovascular textbooks, research and operations. She took every opportunity to grab at new, interesting developments. But when it came to matters of the heart that was a whole different story. The cold hearted ice queen. The glares, her famous one liners all added up to the person she'd become. Now as for love, she always steered clear. How can you love with a heart of stone?

The late afternoon turned to dusk. The ward beyond the door grew quiet as the lights dimmed and the eyes of those who occupied it closed. The humming of machinery drifting through the walls. Jac pressed the computer off, then proceeded to stack her paperwork into a neat pile and placed all the pens back into the metal pot. She looked up, the sound of her office door being knocked.

"Come in" she huffed, all she wanted to do now was to get home and enjoy what was left of the weekend with a bottle of wine and a bubble bath. The door opened and in the doorway stood Zosia, her cheeks flushed and eyes heavy. In her arms she sported a pile of patient files. Jac sank a little into her seat, her head bowing and hitting against the desk. She lifted back up and rubbed her hand across her forehead, it had hurt a little more than expected.

Zosia's expression was one of confusion, her head was spinning and her vision blurred ever so slightly. She fell against the door frame, dropping the files on the floor as she reached out to steady herself. She gave a sigh, not even daring to glance in Jac's direction. She bent down to pick up the mess she'd just created only to fall backwards at the sight of Jac crouched in front of her scooping all the paper up into hr arms. Zosia stayed still she had neither the energy nor motivation to pull herself up into a standing position. She watched intently as Jac piled the files separately to the ones she'd already completed. She then turned on her heels walking back over to Zosia and held her hand out to the woman who had now curled herself up and was leaning against the door frame. Zosia looked put out, what was Ms Naylor doing, of all people offering to help her up Jac herself was a completely new one. Zosia accepted her help and got to her feet, she turned to leave the office but Jac held onto to her wrist, she pulled her back inside the office, the door closing behind them.

Zosia's mouth fell open, what was Jac playing at. Jac motioned over to the sofa indicating she was offering Zosia a seat. Zosia took her offer and half fell onto the sofa. Zosia's head rested on the arm of the arm her feet and body curled up though she was trying to conserve body heat. Jac looked over she noticed Zosia's body shaking, she walked over to her and placed the back of her hand onto Zosia's forehead, it was incredibly hot for someone who was seemingly freezing. Zosia's eyes kept opening and closing her mind drifting in and out of sleep. She heard the door open and then click closed and then silence.

Jac re-entered the office, she had gone to fetch a blanket. As she unfolded it Zosia stretched out in her sleep, Jac draped the material over the sleeping doctor. She sat down on the floor in front of the sofa her back resting against the part where Zosia's head was lay. The corner of the material hung off the sofa, Jac pulled on it slightly the office had developed a chill as the hours had passed. She wrapped herself up and let her head fall back so her cheek was pressed again Zosia's forehead. The warmth was comforting. Zosia moved a little her hand falling so her fingers resting against Jac's chest.

The moon light reflected in the glass of the window as night feel on them. Zosia stirred from her sleep. She looked down at sleeping Jac. She looked even more beautiful in sleep. Zosia sat herself up, sitting crossed legged she pulled the blanket up higher. Her hand brushed across Jacs hair, lifting it from behind her back. It was softer than she'd imagined it to be. Jac moved her head and Zosia jolted back retracting her hand. Jac's eyes blinked open, she rolled her head to the side. A wave of the confusion that hits upon waking.

Jac got to her feet, she walked over to her desk and pressed the home button on her phone, 3:00am. There was no point moving till the morning. She looked towards Zosia who was just sat staring in her direction. Jac walked over to her, what was this attraction. She felt the urge to take Zosia's hand, to hold her tight and kiss the top of her head till she fell back to sleep. But that wasn't her, she was heartless. Jac Naylor falling for her junior that wasn't anything new, but a woman. That was something she'd never admitted before.

Zosia propped herself up more. She patted the seat beside her offering Jac the place to sit. Jac looked apprehensively around the room, before taking her up on the offer and sitting down beside her. Zosia took Jac's hand in her own. She ran her finger tips across Jac's knuckles. She looked a little put out, her fantasies were becoming real. The touch of the brunette making her skin tingle and her pulse begin to race. Jac took a sharp inhale. Her free hand reached up, she let her fingers trace the bone of Zosia's cheek. The brunette lent in pressing her cheek to Jac's palm. Jac didn't know quite how to respond, her instincts started to take over. She lost control over her muscles. She held Zosia's face and brought her closer. Their lips touched for a moment. Both of them so lost in their own thoughts to even begin to take in what their bodies were doing.

As they parted Zosia ran her fingers through Jac's hair, taking the individual stands and glossing over them with her touch. It made Jac's body shiver. She wasn't used to being this close to another human, unless of course they were under antithetic and her hands were wrist deep in their blood]od. To anyone who didn't know Jac that would sound incredibly strange. But of course she was a surgeon it was her life, the place she felt most at home. Zosia moved herself to the back of the sofa and wriggled so that she lay down flat. Jac took note of this, it was nearing 5am and shed not been to sleep yet. She lay down beside her. They pulled and tugged at the blanket so it covered them both. Under the protection of the material Jac took Zosia's hand in her own, gently teasing at her fingers, stroking the skin of her knuckles and squeezing it a little. Their eyes began to close, neither making an effort to blink. Sleep took over.

They awake to a crash outside the office door. Jac sat up first, she walked over to the window. Rain had left its trails on the window, the ground outside had lost its joy, the leaves drooped as the drops of rain fell down, the paths had become a river of puddles and the steady stream of water ran into the drains. The good old Great British weather. Jac always questioned on miserable days like this why shed never gone to live abroad when shed had the chance. Zosia made her presence behind her known, she wrapped her arms around Jac's waist. Jac's breath caught in her throat, how does one react to such a gestor? Jac moved her body round so that she was facing Zosia. She just kiss her, nothing else would suffice, right?

The two parted, Jac picked up her Jac and handed Zosia her coat, neither had been home yet and they had shifts that same day later on. They walked out of Jac's office, the morning after look about them. People stopped in the corridor just staring as they hurried on past. No one quite sure of what to make of this unusual sight. They buddle into the lift and headed straight to the ground floor. They made it to the car park and Jac motioned for Zosia to get into her car. One they were both seat belted in Jac hit he accelerator, they would have to deal with the questions later but right now she wanted nothing more than to curl up on the sofa and sleep by the fire after dinking a milky hot chocolate.

Jac stood in the rain searching for her house keys, the rain drops slid down her nose. Zosia watched from the car window in fascination as Jac finally let herself into the house. She then ran back to the car helping Zosia out and then locking it behind her. They finally make it into the warm. Jac heads upstairs to get changed and to bring Zosia some pyjamas. Zosia set herself down by the fire that Jac had just put on. Jac came back down clothed in blue pyjamas with little pink polka dots. She handed Zosia some plain blue ones, she took them and then headed to the bathroom to get changed Jac went into the kitchen and began to get the hot chocolate powder out of the cupboard.

Zosia made her way back into the living room, leaving her clothes in a pile beside the sofa. She pulled the blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around her shoulders and torso. Crossing her legs she sunk to the floor in front of the fire. Jac came in with two cups and handed one to Zosia. Then she sat down beside her taking some of the blanket ad draping it round her own shoulders too. Zosia lent towards Jac resting her head onto her shoulder. Jac slipped her arm around Zosia's back puling her closer. They looked up at each other and their lips met. Jac was Zosia's miracle cure.


End file.
